


Ashe's Maid

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of Tryndamere, Creampie, F/F, French Maid Nidalee, Futanari, Maids, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Futanari Ashe x French Maid NidaleeNidalee is Ashe's newest Maid, who, unfortunately, thinks that her job involves 'cleaning' the Queen's royal cock. Ashe keeps their relationship entirely professional - at least, so it appears to everyone else in the palace. It's really hard, apparently, not to sink one's dick into a perfectly willing maid.But Ashe is totally resolved that she won't fuck Nidalee any longer. Last time. Totally.It's not, of course.





	Ashe's Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mentions of cheating on Tryndamere, I guess.

 

* * *

 

Ashe could not take it any longer. She _knew_ the stupid slut was doing it on purpose, again, despite her warning last time. The way she bent over at a perfect ninety-degrees, as if she was begging Ashe to just mount her right there and rut into her body; the way she dipped her torso when serving food displayed far too much of her tits to be accidental.

While Ashe knew that the maid was not flashing anyone else - there were more than enough people in the palace who would be more than happy to nail a piece of ass like her - people still took notice of her sluttier tendencies. Why, only two weeks ago Ashe’s Master of the House had said, “ _That Nidalee is of the most unscrupulous sort - why, she has taken to shortening her skirt until it reaches mid-thigh, and has adjusted her top to bare her breasts! It is improper, I tell you, and she is a bad influence on the impressionable young maidens.”_

Ashe had wanted to laugh. If only they knew just how bad of an influence she was. What she should have done was listen to her husband and her chamberlain, back when they did the hiring process. Sure, things had been risky back then - the ever-present fear of assassins had caused them to screen every new hire personally. The others had told her of the prospecting maid’s unsuitability - horrid references, borderline scandalous activities, bad work ethic…

Just one look at the woman’s dark, appetizing skin had instantly caught Ashe’s attention. When the queen learned that she had once worked in a strip joint, her interest was piqued. And, despite trying to keep everything professional, the heated looks and blatant staring from the foreigner caught Ashe hook, line, and sinker. Against all reason she hired her, going so far as to veto everyone else.

Nidalee had very, very intimately showed Ashe how she used to work at her strip club, and Ashe’s royal pole had been danced upon like never before. That had been the first time, but certainly not the last: three more times had followed in the same month, and then another twenty-three in the next three months. Every time the Queen made the decision to stop, and end it, Nidalee just waved her fat ass in the air, and everything continued.

Was hiring Nidalee as a maid a horrible mistake? Almost certainly. Ashe had been resolute to end it this time, and she had held off for two entire weeks without touching the dusky maid. Whenever they came into contact Ashe was as cold as ice, resolved to not give an inch to the woman.

Unfortunately, Nidalee seemed to take this as challenge. She met Ashe’s frosty gaze with a lusty pout, and made sure to flash her generous assets whenever she could. It was extremely tempting, and Ashe had to take plenty of cold showers throughout the day to prevent herself from doing anything rash.

She threatened to fire Nidalee if she didn’t quit her seductive attitude, and she had _seemed_ suitably cowed at the time. Of course, Ashe couldn’t just fire Nidalee. Or, well, she _could,_ but every time she seriously considered doing it she just… could not bring herself to finalize it. The maid was not actually doing anything wrong, per say. She did not steal, did not extort Ashe, was no assassin, she just… wanted girl-dick, everywhere, at every moment.

It was a false threat, but Ashe had not thought Nidalee would know that. For about a week she had been prim and proper, but now, again, she was back to her old ways, and it was wearing Ashe down. So, when she walked into the small kitchen reserved for the royals to use, she was mildly surprised and mildly annoyed to find Nidalee, cleaning the floor on all fours.

“What are you doing?” Ashe demanded, her icy voice breaking the silence.

“Cleaning, your majesty,” Nidalee replied meekly, and Ashe was momentarily taken aback. “I’m sorry if I’ve gotten in your way.”

“Oh - no, that’s fine.” Ashe cleared her throat, suddenly feeling every silly. She took a long look at the woman, and moved over behind the kitchen counter. She searched through the cupboards and pulled free a trio of sealed packages, and set them down neatly and evenly.

She honestly did not think much of it when she felt a tap on her shoulder, though she should have anticipated it. Half-turning, Ashe saw Nidalee leaning far, far over the countertop, her white lace ribbons loose on her black-and-white maid uniform. It provided Ashe with a perfect view down her front, from her plump boobs down to her smooth navel.

“I can clean some other things, if you wish,” Nidalee said, drawing out each and every word teasingly. Ashe tensed, but her eyes were firmly glued to the pleasant tract of skin before her.

“Nidalee, please, we are _not_ doing this again.”

“I just feel so bad, you know? Your husband - well, he’s only interested in your nice little slit, but neglects that big, hard, royal cock of yours. I don’t want you to get all pent-up, lonely, unappreciated - why, if my tight, warm pussy can help -”

Ashe sighed in frustration, and realized there was no way around it. Her dick _was_ hard, and her husband _did_ entirely neglect it - he was, of course, there for political gains, and would probably only last for another year or so. Naturally, that meant he had no care for Ashe’s dick, which (much to his dismay) rivaled his own in length.

Could Ashe really, then, be blamed for indulging herself?

She grabbed Nidalee by her silky, voluminous hair, black as pitch and soft as down. She tugged her over the counter top, which would have been very difficult to accomplish had Nidalee not been so eager to follow along. With her front firmly pressed against the cold stone counter, tits bulging free of her lacy top, Nidalee stared up at Ashe with a particularly pleased expression. Her stocking-clad legs curled up into the air, going all the way back until her heels were inches above her fat ass - all to show off her flexibility, for certain. Ashe lifted up the front of her own short dress, and rolled down the lip of her clean, blue stockings, and fished out her cock. It was half-hard, but rapidly stiffened as lewd thoughts filled her mind. She wasted no time and shoved it against Nidalee’s smiling lips, running her broad, skin-covered head across those plump cock-suckers.

Nidalee took the shaft into her mouth, commencing with a powerful sucking motion that made Ashe go weak in the knees. Her mouth was wet and warm, an environment that Ashe had become well acquainted with over the last little while. The angle was not the best, but Nidalee made do - she consumed as much of the long shaft as she could with almost agonizing slowness, making sure to drag her soft lips more than was necessary. Her oddly rough tongue flattened against the shaft’s underside, cushioning it as the very tip of her tongue flicked out in teasing forays.

The pale hand of Queen Ashe ran through the maid’s dark tresses, gently guiding her on. Ashe’s eyes closed and she bit her lip, thoroughly enjoying Nidalee’s wonderful mouth. Half of her womanhood was inside, and the angle prevented any more from entering that warmth, but Nidalee kept on trying. She bobbed down, fingers curling up against the edge of the counter in a silly attempt to give her more leverage. Her tongue moved in dextrous patterns, almost like she was tracing letters into the skin of Ashe’s cock.

It felt great, though it also made her a little ticklish. To alleviate the sensation Ashe wiggled her hips, and it sent her bulging cockhead into the maid’s cheeks, which then ballooned comically. Ashe repeated the motions, until her dick popped out of the warm cavern. Not one to miss a beat, Nidalee attacked it from the side with pursed lips, catching a section of iron-hard flesh in a velvety kiss. Her lips then gilded as far up and down as possible, spreading saliva and clear pre-cum, before she attacked from another side. Eventually she made her way back up to the top, where she used her flexible tongue to deliver a full lick to the lightly bouncing member. Then, just as she opened her mouth, fully prepared to shove it deep into her tight throat, they heard a noise.

Ashe immediately recognized it as her chamberlain's distinct walk, and her eyes widened. Quickly she moved forwards, unintentionally jamming her cock into Nidalee’s face, and grabbed the maid from under her arms. She pulled hard, and the dusky woman slid all the way over the counter until she was unceremoniously dumped onto the cold floor. Nidalee looked up with an annoyed pout, but Ashe gave her a scathing, lust-filled glare.

“Don’t think we’re done yet,” she murmured, and turned her attention to the doorway. Simultaneously she grabbed Nidalee by the back of the head, and smashed her cock right past the maid’s doughy lips and right down her throat. The only sound in the room at that moment was a loud choke, and a soft slurp.

 _Thank Avarosa the slut has no gag-reflex,_ Ashe inwardly prayed. _She deepthroats a cock like it’s nothing._

The chamberlain walked in, and Nidalee let out a low groan. Ashe used her hand - deceptively strong, considering it’s dainty appearance - and held her exotic maid onto her pale dick, right to the base. Her nose was flush against Ashe’s pelvis, close enough to smell the arousal from her untouched pussy.

“My Queen,” said the Chamberlain respectfully, “I did not mean to interrupt your midday lunch -”

“No problem at all.” Nidalee’s tongue continued its former motions, and Ashe was half-convinced she was writing messages into her flesh. She wanted to figure out what it could be, and decided she would fuck the words from out of the slutty french maid’s mouth. “From your tone, there’s pressing news?”

“Not pressing, per say, but there are -”

Ashe tried to focus on the older woman’s words, really, she did, but fuck was Nidalee good. She took every inch without complaint or noise, and eagerly worked upon her massive pole jammed down her throat with skill, and as if there was no need for oxygen. The tight warmth was driving Ashe mad, and she just wanted to smash her way through the maid’s throat, unload herself into her gullet -

“- and the Minister for Justice requests that you take court hearing on the matter, if it suits you.”

“Oh, ahm, of course. Tomorrow.” Ashe bucked her hips ever-so-lightly, trying to get away with mouth-fucking her maid under the counter without being noticed. It seemed to work, though regretfully Nidalee stopped her tongue’s delicate work. It seemed to difficult to move her tongue and get throat-fucked at the same time.

“Also, your majesty, the cooks wanted me to ask about the Snowdown feast. They will be preparing the list of supplies, and wanted your input-”

Her dick mashed up against the back of the slimy throat, so Ashe had to re-adjust and force herself in properly. Nidalee gave a half-choke and tried to pull back, to which Ashe responded by holding her tight and bringing her in closer. She held the maid there, on her royal cock, giving her no room to maneuver. An inexperienced maiden would have totally passed out by that point, face blue and lungs heaving.

“I’ll speak with them later.”

“I can relay anything you wish, my Queen.”

Ashe gave her a patient smile, as her dick tingled and throbbed. “Later.”

“Of course. I am sorry.” The Chamberlain turned away, and Ashe was about to breath out a sigh of relief, but then she turned back. “One last thing, if you would indulge me, your Highness. The new maid, Nidalee - I believe she has been shirking her duties, again. She was supposed to clean this room, and I see her pail here, but she is not working now -”

“Something must have come up,” Ashe replied through grit teeth. Nidalee was gasping now, soft and low so as to avoid detection, but still audible to Ashe’s ears. Her fingers tapped against Ashe’s thigh, and she knew the woman would be out of air soon. Perversely, the way her throat desperately gulped for non-existent air was massaging Ashe’s cock in just the right way to drive the Queen into overdrive.

“Well, I would like to discuss the matter of her termination. I understand you are against it -”

“We will discuss this after my lunch,” Ashe announced adamantly, struggling to keep Nidalee from pulling off her cock. Wet gasps echoed out from under the counter, and she could feel saliva splatter against her thighs. Nidalee was getting desperate, but Ashe would not allow her to be discovered, and her throbbing length was kept inside the fluttering warmth.

The Chamberlain bowed, and turned away to leave with a parting word. Ashe gave her twenty seconds before her grip went slack, and Nidalee launched herself off the too-long dick with a wet, strained cough. Ashe laughed nervously, while the maid coughed, gurgled, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Nidalee looked up with her with the same aggravating pout, to which Ashe replied by smacking her face with her monstrous length.

“Come on, we’re not done yet.”

A sudden, loud banging came from the front, to which Ashe visibly deflated. In just a few seconds her Chamberlain reappeared, visibly stressed, and she shouted, “your Majesty, there has been an incident!”

“I’ll be there at once!” Ashe replied, subtly tucking her iron-hard length back into her stockings, and mostly failing. If anyone took a look at her from the right angle, they would be able to see her full, bulging hard-on. The Chamberlain retreated with hurried steps, and Ashe sighed.

“Looks like you’ve been blue-balled,” Nidalee said cheekily, and popped up to her feet. “Find me later.”

 

* * *

 

Ashe had no intentions of doing any searching for her maid. Not because she was going to heroically - and uselessly - try to resist temptation; no, she was a _Queen,_ and she commanded people to do what she wanted. Even if it was to bend over and take her hard dick.

Truly, she had been hard all day long. It had been a real effort to hide her erection from everybody she passed by, but, for the most part, she had succeeded. She did get a few strange looks from some of the maids, so she may have been slightly caught out, but that was not even an issue. The real problem was when she imagined bending her maids over against the clean furniture, and furiously fucking them.

She had needed to pinch herself to wake from her daydreams, and remind herself that the only maid she would be fucking was Nidalee, the slut. Eager to do so, she sent for Nidalee and made some excuse about needing someone to draw her a bath in the royal section. Though her Chamberlain probably wanted to complain, there was no way she would do so.

Ashe stood outside the royal bathhouse with her body clad only in a fluffy, white robe - a somewhat shameful thing to do, but she was beyond caring. Water was running within the room, and gentle wisps of steam curled out from beneath the wide door. Fluffing her hair carefully, Ashe made sure that she looked as good as she imagined herself to be. Then, slowly, she opened the door and entered the bathhouse

The first thing she noticed was the heat. While it certainly was not hot by the measures of Demacia or Ionia, and not even close to the heat of a steam-house, it was still hot, especially to the normally cold Queen. Warm water poured into the lavish tub, though it was more of a pool fit for a group of people. Several shower heads pointed down, not yet active, and various sinks dotted the vaulted room.

Nidalee was leaning against the sink that Ashe used the most, with a basket of fresh, queenly clothing, and a washcloth in her hands. Her lacy uniform was freshly pressed, but loose, as if the corset had not yet been done up. If she felt the heat from the water she did not show it at all. Ashe did not find that odd in the least, considering her far-south origin.

“Your highness,” she greeted, and curtsied low. Much like before, her loose garb fell from around her smooth, cinnamon shoulders, and hung around the swell of her breasts. “I’ve prepared a nice, warm bath for you.”

She remained in her pose, but locked gazes with the queen. Her lips parted teasingly, and Ashe was reminded of just earlier, when her cock was jammed between those pillow-like lips. “Do you want us to get in together? I can wash your… back…”

“You’ll be washing me like the servant you are,” Ashe murmured, but her voice held every inch of authority that she exerted in court, or on the field of battle. “But first…”

She grabbed Nidalee by the waist, and twirled her around with a swish of her skirts. The maid was firmly pressed against the sink, and Ashe leaned in close over her body. Her nose pressed into the woman’s dark hair, and she sniffed exotic shampoo, made from some obscure flowers. Her hand travelled up the perfect hourglass curve of her waist, until she reached plentiful under-boob. Despite the looseness of Nidalee’s clothing, the angle she was at caused her tits to hang against the white cotton, and the material strained to do so.

Ashe took advantage and hefted one tit in her hand, marveling at the weight. Her own breasts were generous, sure, but still paled in comparison to her maid’s. She bounced the flesh in her hand, loving the feel of it as it jiggled and settled around her palm like on of those fluid-filled toy balls. It made sense that a sensual dancer and general slut would have such magnificent tits to draw attention, and the two knockers certainly worked entranced Ashe enough to hire her.

“Stick your ass out, maid,” Ashe half-whispered, half-commanded, and Nidalee groaned. She stuck out her fat ass, until it met Ashe’s raging hard-on. From there she started to grind her ass, gently bouncing it up and down against the rock-hard pole. Ashe let out an appreciative humph, and slapped the side of Nidalee’s tit.

Ashe stared at Nidalee’s expression through the mirror - emerald eyes shut, fangs digging into her plush lip, neck full outstretched. Further down Ashe could see her own hand, mauling a plump breast. Watching herself was actually kind of hot, Ashe had to admit. It made her feel dominant, powerful.

Nidalee’s ass continued to rise and fall, rubbing against Ashe’s cock in ways that made the queen shiver. She could easily see how the dusky-skinned woman made her living beforehand, and figured she must have been in high demand by her clientele. But now she was the woman’s only client, her master, and she intended to fuck that knowledge into her.

With a dismissive gesture she flipped up the maid’s skirts, not in the least surprised to see she was wearing but one layer. Beneath she wore her suspenders and garter belts, reaching from her heer stockings to her waist, but curiously lacked any other undergarments. Her soaking wet lips were free for all to see, and Ashe was impressed that the woman had done that without any worry of being caught.

As if reading Ashe’s thoughts, Nidalee’s exotic voice murmured, “I would never dream of obstructing my Queen’s access. I gladly take care of all her needs.”

Ashe’s heart jumped into her throat. Her hand massaged those aching, puffy cunt lips without any restraint, roughly pressing and prodding and dragging her fingers along, safe in the knowledge that this was what the maid wanted and intended. Nidalee shivered and arched her back, easily accepting the rough treatment and truly enjoying it. Liquidy squelches accompanied each motion, until wet fluids covered Ashe’s fingers in a sticky sheen.

“You like it when i’m rough?” Ashe asked amusedly, only partially serious. She slapped her palm against Nidalee pussy, and the swollen flesh gave way like a sponge. The sensation was unexpected, but delightful, and so she repeated the motion, and was rewarded with a squeal.

“Yessss,” Nidalee sighed. “I like it rough. Take me, my queen, and be as hard as you like!”

Far too horny to speak, Ashe moved to grab her dick, and sent the heavy rod smashing against the spongy pussy before her. She tried to adjust herself so that she could sink right inside the soaking tunnel, but struggled to find purchase amongst the shopping folds. Her pulsating cock-head dragged through the engorged labia, and the maid seemed to love it.

“Fuck your slutty maid,” she pleaded, bouncing her generous ass in a futile attempt to aid her queen. “Fuck me hard, right into the sink.”

Ashe’s head hit a snag, and after a moment of pressure, pressed into a tight, firm hole. With a triumphant cry she drove her hips forwards, burrowing her painfully hard cock into the waiting pussy. Ashe made it a third of the way inside, and she stopped, momentarily overloaded at the sticky-hot sensations. Nidalee yelped and pushed backwards, and her stuffed the rest of Ashe’s dick into her cunt.

“Fuck!” Nidalee groaned in clear blissful relief, and began to bounce on Ashe’s pole. Up and down she moved, ass jiggling and flesh rippling. The abundant rear-end smacked against Ashe’s pelvis loudly, accentuated by the soft, liquidy pops from her soaked pussy, mixing in with the sound of running water.

The Queen let her robe fall open, exposing her firm breasts and smooth stomach to the warm air. She leaned in close to the dark-skinned maid, pressing her tits with their hard nipples into her scantily-clothed back. The woman continued to rut herself onto Ashe’s pillar of meat, and Ashe was content to let her; she had skill, and the pleasurable feeling of having a tight, sticky sheath around her dick was incredible.

Her cock-head rubbed roughly against the pink cunt walls, nudging and pounding at the wrong angles for proper penetration, but the right angles to make Nidalee hiss with glee. She bounced backwards with whorish gusto, until the slaps of her fat ass overpowered the other sounds in the room. Ashe’s lips met the woman’s dainty, slender neck, and her hand traced a path along the top of her lacy blouse.

Ashe stared into the mirror, watching the woman’s red cheeks and moaning lips, before staring at her bouncing tits. The left one was kept mostly still by Ashe’s hand, but the other bounced within it’s loose bindings such that Ashe swore her nipple would pop out, each time. To guide things along she roughly tugged at the flimsy material, pulling it down and under Nidalee’s tits.

Her bountiful, heavy tits swayed pleasingly, but their weight prevented them from jumping high. It was still pleasing to watch, and Ashe took particular notice in her dark nipples. She pinched one between her fingers, rolling the stiff obtrusion around and delicately pinching it. Nidalee squirmed around on her cock, pussy muscles tightening, and Ashe hoped it was thanks to her ministrations.

With a careful movements Ashe started to grind her hips against Nidalee’s fleshy ass, and the maid’s cunt quivered against the throbbing invader. The more the Freljordian Queen moved, however, the more excited she became, and the greater her urge to fuck was. Nidalee was certainly skilled in grinding and bouncing her ass, but Ashe wanted to be in control, not one of her servants - no matter how skilled she may be at sex.

When she took command, as was her royal right, she did so spectacularly. Her hips powered forwards, ploughing her dick right through the puffy folds and claiming every inch for herself. Nidalee jumped, obviously over-sensitive, and Ashe doubled down in her thrusts; her front firmly pressed into the maid’s back, tits mashed tight, hands clutching at the soft, hanging breasts and wide waist.

“So big!” Nidalee squealed, shoulders shaking, a half formed grin on her lips. Ashe observed that her eyes were closed, cheeks and neck flushed, and Ashe wondered if this was something that she did with everyone she slept with, or if it was only for her alone. She hoped it was the latter, though she could not give as reason as to why. “Yes!” She cried happily, “Yes! Yes!”

Nidalee’s hips eagerly met each of Ashe’s thrusts, providing them both with the full measure of possible pleasure. The woman was fucked steadily into the painted wood, until each of the steady smacks was accompanied with creaking timber. The intensity only ramped up, harder and faster until Nidalee was gasping and panting and groaning, tongue lolling free of her cock-sucking lips. Ashe loved the sight of her in the mirror, like a perfect slut, though the heat in the room was starting to fog it up.

She reached out a hand quickly to wipe at the silver surface and clear it up, and she succeeded in smearing it. It gave her enough of a view to satisfy her lewd curiosity at watching herself fuck the dusky maid, and then she very quickly moved her hand back to the heavy, hanging breast she so briefly neglected. She hefted the considerable mass of flesh, admiring once again the heavy weight of so much tit-flesh, and then squeezed strongly. Dark skin popped out between her pale, slender digits, like grass between stones, and Ashe could only groan at the wonderfully plump breasts.

The Queen felt a burning in her lower half, and she knew that she was going to cum soon. Whether it was because of the deepthroating her dick received earlier, her own lack of sex, or Nidalee’s sinfully sexy body, she did not know anything other than that she was closer to her limit that she expected - or hoped - to be, but that hardly mattered when she felt more pent-up than a barbarian of the Winter’s Claw after a long campaign.

She wondered whether she should pull out or not - it would not be wise to have bastards running around. The idea of blue-eyed, white-haired, brown-skinned children running around did not seem so bad all of a sudden, though, and Ashe eagerly tried to smash her cock right through the snug snatch in an attempt to reach the maid’s womb.

Her dick throbbed painfully - she was almost there, almost there, right on the edge -

There was knocking at the door, and Ashe stopped abruptly despite the aching need in her loins. Nidalee hissed, her ass wobbling like gelatin, red from the repeated blows. The Queen just paused, dick stuck halfway inside the hot, fluttering cunt, and she turned to the door. The knocking repeated, and Ashe cursed.

“Ah - Ashe?”

 _Fucking Tryndamere,_ Ashe thought. Nidalee squirmed on her dick, trying to fuck herself, but Ashe kept a firm hold on her. The practical part of her brain said _stop, don’t let him suspect anything,_ while the primal part said _who cares? Fuck the whore and knock her up._ Ashe had no idea what part of her brain was winning.

“Are you in there, uh, dear?”

Ashe grit her teeth. She dangerously wondered if she could just ignore him and keep fucking - a thought that Nidalee seemed to be having as well, judging by her reckless bucks and waving hips. The warmth around her hard member was enticing, but…

“I am,” Ashe answered. Nidalee whined and used her arms to brace herself, and push backwards. Again, Ashe held her firm, but that did not stop the maid from grinding on the woman’s thick pole. The desperate attempt by the dusky slut to continue their sexual escapade was wearing down the Queen’s patience, and she very much wanted to plunge herself balls-deep and draw out more whorish moans.

“Are you okay? I heard noises -”

“I’m fine. Is there an issue?”

“I just wanted to talk. We don’t talk much, and, well -”

 _Ah, fuck it,_ Ashe thought the moment the maid moved her hips in just _that_ way. She grabbed Nidalee’s mouth with her hand, and held firm as she resumed to fuck the woman. Nidalee’s eyes widened and she gave a half-giggle, half-moan, and accepted the intense thrusting with happy twerks of her hips.

“Hey, what’s - what’s going on?”

The door creaked, and Ashe was suddenly very unsure if she had locked the door when she entered. In a moment of panic, she hauled Nidalee off the counter and tossed her against the door, slamming against it with a thud. Tryndamere cursed from the other side, audibly annoyed, but Ashe hadn't a care in the world. She pounced upon the maid’s large rear end, jamming her dick back into dripping wet, quivering folds, and fucked her into the paneled door.

“What the hell was that?” Tryndamere hit the door, unintentionally following the beats of Ashe’s furious fucking. “Are you sick, or something?”

“Tryndamere,” Ashe said firmly, trying to keep the strain out of her voice. The fire in her belly rebuilt itself into a hot inferno, and the squirming maid was very clearly pleased with the rough-and-tumble sex. The way her snatch squeezed and milked her turgid shaft was enough to make Ashe dizzy with emotion. “Stop talking. Come back later.”

“But -”

The inferno of arousal sparked her ire, until it, too, was burning hot. “ _I_ am the Queen of the Freljord, not you. _My_ word is absolute; now, _leave_.”

Ashe thrust hard, like a spear finding a foe's heart, and Nidalee bit Ashe’s hand in an effort not to scream. Ashe couldn’t hear her consort leave, but she was no longer paying attention to him. She focused everything on the warm and accepting hole around her meat, pounding the woman’s slick fields with abandon. She had never fucked quite so powerfully, nor so eagerly, but a sudden elation filled her very being. It was as if her action were validated, and there was no need to hold back at all. If Nidalee felt any discomfort at all at being harshly slammed and fucked into a hard, wooden door, she said nothing, save for the lewd noises that came from her plump lips.

She had no idea if her husband was still present, but if he was in the general vicinity there would be no mistaking the sounds of Ashe brutally fucking her slutty maid. She had no idea if he would say anything, but Ashe barely cared - Nidalee was too soft, too curvy, her cunt too perfect for Ashe’s aching, needy she-dick. Perhaps, if Ashe was feeling generous, it would be Nidalee who shared her queenly bed that night, and no one else. Yes, Ashe decided that Nidalee would make a fine pillow to rest against, and would obviously be a good, warm holster for her dick.

The woman squirmed from side to side, but with Ashe’s front pressed firmly to her back there was little room for her to maneuver. She was pressed firmly into the door, Ashe draped over her, dick making itself at home in her cunt, and the maid loved every second of it. There was not a second where a single inch of her royal cock was not penetrating her dark-skinned servant, and with every eager push the woman squealed and gushed. It was like simply being a receptacle for Ashe’s huge dick was enough to set the maid off, and the Queen was thankful that she had found such a perfectly willing cum-dump.

 _You don’t know what you want until you find it,_ Ashe thought gleefully, a shudder running up her spine as her cock tensed and prepared itself for imminent insemination.

Ashe started to ejaculate without any warning, filling her low-born maid with royal semen. The rush of sticky liquid pooled against the maid’s cervix, as if desperate to ensure conception. Each pump of Ashe’s hips sent more spooling out, mixing in with Nidalee’s copious amounts of juices and turning her plush tunnel into liquidy mess of fertile fluid and feminine honey. Ashe had, previously, had sex infrequently before Nidalee, but she had never before used her hulking length to create a royal family - conservative views and general pragmatism held her hand. Now, though? She did not care at all. Sure, she wasn’t set out to create bastard children, but if nature ran its course in that way...

Pulling free with a wet gush of liquid, Ashe tugged her saliva-covered hand away from the dirty maid’s mouth, and used it to slap her rounded butt. Nidalee cried out appreciatively, tongue hanging from her smiling mouth, eyes almost crossed-over. The Queen recognized the whorish expression, and it delighted her.

 _Sometimes a Queen needs someone who knows their way around a dick,_ she mused, and chuckled. _A Queen deserves a good, loyal whore._

The Queen’s deft hands tore the remaining bindings from the maid’s outfit, and with a heavy motion she tugged the whole thing off. She then threw the maid towards the large tub, and swiftly locked the door. For a few seconds Ashe turned and admired Nidalee’s body: her fat breasts, jiggling as they heaved, her wide and childbearing hips, her engorged, red lips leaking white cum that was in stark contrast to her southern skin. It was a perfect sight, truly.

“Come on,” Ashe said, breathless, “I’ve got another three rounds in me, at least, and I don’t want you walking straight for the rest of the week.”

Nidalee made a happy little noise, and jumped into the water with a splash. Ashe followed soon after. Tryndamere, predictably, did not show up again, and Ashe fancied that he was in the other room, listening pathetically. Ashe had no idea why the idea appealed to her, but with Nidalee's cunt on offer, there was no need to think too deeply.

Life as a Queen was _sweet._

* * *

 


End file.
